


The Weird Adventures of REDs, a Spy, and a BLU

by ekim



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekim/pseuds/ekim
Summary: Kristen and Scout are best friends, but on enemy teams. The RED Soldier and RED Spy both approve of this relationship, but the rest of both teams do not. The four of them go out to explore and adventure, while the rest of the team looks on in disgust.Be warned, I wrote this about half a year ago. It's gonna be a little.. bad. But, don't let that deter you from reading!





	The Weird Adventures of REDs, a Spy, and a BLU

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think this is gonna be a full REAL story, just some drabbles of adventures. i actually wrote this first chapter a long time ago, but have no idea how to continue it. the characters are actually based on a dream i had a while ago. scout and kristen went around in the town i live in and caused chaos, while spy hung out in the shadows and stole people's wallets. soldier and scout hung out together and.. did a few gruesome things involving blood. 
> 
> but uh anyways. if you have any idea what i should add then i would GLADLY love it. thanks <3

Scout arched his back in a semi-perfect position before rearing his arms back into the batter’s stance. He took a swing at the invisible baseball tossed at him and watched it fly through the sky far enough to score a homerun. Maybe it hit a BLU demo on the way!   
“Hey, Scout! Still practicing your hitting?” He heard a familiar voice question from behind him.   
“Kristen!” Scout exclaimed as he spun around, his outstretched bat barely clipping the BLU scout.   
“Watch out, you dummy! I’m not a baseball,” she reached out and stole Scout’s bat, resting it on her shoulder with one hand firmly clutching the handle.   
“Yeahs, but if I’da hit ya, dat would’a been a totally amazin’ fly ball.” Scout ribbed at his friend. Besides Spy and Soldier, the rest of the RED team scorned Scout for making friends with a BLU. He hadn’t minded the ridicule from the Medic or the condescension from the Engineer, but it was an issue when he was locked out of the living quarters in Cold Front and left to freeze to death. Respawn was active, but Kristen was eager to sneak him into the BLU base for the night.   
“Where’s that grungy spy of yours at? I’ve been waiting to finally meet him in person,” Kristen questioned, which snapped Scout out of his comme ci, comme ça memories.   
“More like smell’m in person!” It was true, the RED spy was unlike any other that had respawned before. He was always covered in filth and could (or maybe wanted) never seem to wash himself back to proper hygiene. He was a normal Spy like his BLU equivalent, but one day after respawning, subtle changes started to appear. The first time he came back, he had forgotten to wear his balaclava. Before he went out to rejoin the fight, Engineer noticed this and reminded him to put it back on. The next time he respawned and dressed for battle, he had forgotten his melee. Pyro had been there to save him from certain doom, but all in all it had been a close call.   
“Why don’t we go sneak around and look for him? We’d be bound to find him if we think like him.”  
He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like dat’s a real good idea,” Scout paused for a few moments as he rolled the thought around in his head, “wait, dat’s actually a real good idea! He-y, nice work.”   
Kristen spun the bat around in her hand and chuckled, pushing up her cap as Scout praised her sharp thinking. “That’s right. All we have to do is think like a Spy, and badaboom! We’ll have found him and then I’ll finally meet him face to face. Well, face to mask.”   
“Speakin’ of masks, we’re gonna wanna disguise ourselves. Y’know, to be all sneaky ‘n stuff? Get into da mindset ’a Spy. I don’t got any masks and I don’t wanna go into Spy’s room..” Scout definitely did not want to get caught by Spy snooping through the Frenchman’s belongings, even though they were friends. Spy still creeped Scout out at times.   
“And how do we do that?”  
Scout wasn’t exactly sure yet. He thought back to all the times he spent time talking with the Sniper, who was the second most elusive on the team. He looked around for ideas when it suddenly hit him. Quite literally.   
“Sorry, Jeremy!” Kristen apologized through bursts of laughter after accidentally whacking him with the metal bat.   
“We”ll cover our clothes ‘n faces wit mud to blend in wit our natural surroundins!”   
Kristen pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at nothing, tapping the side of her cheek with the freehand she had. Obviously, she was thinking meticulously. “The team just did laundry for the week, and I don’t believe Medic would be too happy with me if I went back covered in dirt.”  
“Yeah, but-” Scout held up his finger to signify a pause, then turned around, pelted towards the pool of water and scooped a good handful of mud from where the shore was dampened. Quickly, he spun and flung the handful. “-I think dis’ll be way more fun.”   
Kristen was fast, but not fast enough. Mud smacked her blue sweatshirt and stuck like glue. It wasn’t a direct hit (which he’d been aiming for her head), but he’d made an impact, and that was good enough.   
Although her dodging skills needed some work, the reaction after he’d socked her with mud was almost immediate. She’d only glanced at her shoulder for a millisecond before her eyes lit up and she was running at him. Scout realized this was now the time to get out of her line of fire. He stumbled at first before taking off straight ahead, but adrenaline was soon to get him running without blunder.   
Kristen laughed a maniacal battle cry. Scooping up handful after handful, she threw the mud like snowballs at the wildly dodging RED. Scout remembered that Kristen often used the Sandman for her melee, which only made him run faster. He, on the other hand, was quite used to dodging rockets from the enemy soldier. But, despite this ability, Scout was getting pummeled with balls of mud.   
“I give! I give!” he squawked. It was too much! Scout fell to the dust with a dramatic cry and a flail of his arms. Mud was clumped together on his chest, thighs, and shoulders, weighing him down. The battle he commenced was now the battle he lost.   
“What?” The information of victory came just a second too late because Kristen was in the act of throwing one last gob of clay. She hesitated before releasing, which caused the trajectory to fall a bit off target.   
A clonk of mud against steel was all that echoed across the battlefield. Besides the occasional caw of ravens and crunch of a lone cigar, the air was silent.   
Scout dared moving to glance up at what Kristen gawked at. He knew it was someone from his team, but the curiosity of who exactly it was was killing him. Loose gravel and dirt scraped against the ground as footsteps neared Scout. A broad shadow fell over his own.  
“The battlefield is no place to play, maggots.”


End file.
